


If I Can't Have You

by UnicornKhaleesi



Series: Kiss My Tears [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Fear, Hostile, M/M, Psychological Torture, Sexual Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornKhaleesi/pseuds/UnicornKhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a misunderstanding. But Lovino couldn't do it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Can't Have You

He couldn't do this. It was just too much, the abuse , the yelling. To the smashing of dishes at night passing though to the rough sex in the morning. Lovino was done with his care takers ways. Antonio was and is insane. Lovino had to deal with his whole life, all his 18 years of life. But he was stopping it now. Antonio was at a meeting, this was Lovino's time, he packed his clothes and all his belongings. He packed them in big black bags. He wondered , what if Antonio found him?

What would he do? Lovino shook his head as he packed his last piece of clothing, he was leaving. His mind was set on that. He called a cab and it was waiting out side for him, he smiled. Picking up his bags , he started down the steps for the last time. He world crashed when he saw the cab start up and leave, he drop his bags in front of the door and ran out side.

"Hey! " He was in panic. Antonio will be home any moment,the cab was long gone. He didn't know what was the closes thing that could get him away from hell. He thought about it , he ran his hands thew his hair " Fuck! " He rubbed his temples, he was going to have to walk. Walk around to the long way to town then he could catch the bus and be home free. Sighing he turned around to the front door.

His eyes caught a tan site.

Panic mode was turned  **on**.

He was dead. He was sure of this.

He wondered what would happen if Antonio caught him, he was going to find out.

There he sat, leaning on the door frame, looking at Lovino with his crazed tainted greens. He had a small, very small, smirk. His arms were crossed and his eye brows were dangerously arched.

Lovino's breathing was shallow. He was going to go in a panic attack, he felt it in the back of his throat. His blood was cold , his eyes were wide and sorry, he teared.

"Lovi, you were leaving?" He slowly walked up to Lovino, Lovino's feet were glued to the ground.

" I'm sorry. . ." He whimpered.

" You were going to leave me?"

" I-I can't do this-"

"Do what? What is there to do,eh Lovi? Tell me! I'd love to know, tell me!~" He said with a sick smile.

"B-Be with you-"

"Is there something wrong with being with me? "

"N-No! There isn't!"

_**" Then why are you leaving?"** _

**"Because I can't love you anymore!"** He quickly covered his mouth. Did he say that?

Did those words really spill from his mouth?

Antonio grit his teeth. His fist tightened.

"Is there someone else?"

Lovino cried and shook his head "N-No!"

"There has to be! Who the fuck is it?"

Antonio wasn't going to stop asking, who else dared to touch his Lovi? Lovino was his,  _ **HIS**_. Nobody touched  _ **his**_ things.

"Who is it?"

In truth , there was nobody. Lovino had no one he loved. Antonio didn't think or know that though. Lovino had to tell him want he wanted to hear.

**" WHO FUCKED YOU?"**

"G-Gilbert!" His eyes closed as Antonio yelled down at him.

To Lovino, he saw a  _ **snap**_  in his eyes. A quick flicker , he saw a fire inflame in him. Antonio bared his teeth.

"You  _ **whore**_." He slapped him with his back hand, Lovino wasn't going to fight back his time, he was running. He scattered up, holding his cheek, and ran like a mouse running from cat. He ran into the huge garden. He zipped, and zinged and zagged. Rain fell down to the setting, he tripped over the garden many times but didn't stop running. He felt death fly passed him with the wind. Laughing at him. Lovino hiccuped and cried not seeing were he was going anymore. He prayed god would take hold of his body and lead him out of the hell, he didn't know what kept him he knew what stopped him.

Lightning whipped across the sky. Lovino tripped over his feet, landing in mud. He tried get up but his legs lost all feeling. He cried softly then it slowly progressed into a loud grieving agonizing shriek. Why was he cursed with this dilemma? What did he ever do wrong? His thinking stopped for the sound of sloppy foot steps were close. He couldn't quiet himself. He was in such a hole of melancholy, he couldn't stop them. The foots steps stopped in front of him. He pulled his head up and saw the devil, He yelled. He tried crawling away but Antonio grabbed him by his hair, Lovino flailed. He use any body part that could move as a weapon. He shook his head and found some strength and kicked anything.

Anything was Antonio's face.

Lovino stopped when he heard a crack. He blinked up in horror when he saw blood drip from Antonio's nose.

"I'm s-sorry."

Antonio shot his wild eyes at Lovino, stabbing him with glare.

He gripped onto his hair twisting it into his fist, he started drag him back to the house. Lovino cried clawing at Antonio's hand, he kicked at nothing. Screamed at Antonio . The skin on his head felt like it was going to rip right off as he pulled. The dragging stopped when Antonio got to the patio, he kicked the door in and thew Lovino in the house, Lovino curled into a ball on the floor.

"Get the fuck up."

Lovino looked up as Antonio glared down.

Lovino slowly got on his knees then painfully standing.

Antonio nodded to the dinner table. "Sit. "

Lovino stumbled to a seat.

Antonio went to the kitchen and came back with a wine bottle and a burning candle. Lovino watched him carefully. He sat down , putting them on the table.

" Do you know how I feel?"

Lovino wasn't sure to answer,

"Do you?"

Lovino just nodded.

"How, and if you know, why would you make me feel this way. "

Lovino cried and shrugged.

"What?"

"I . . . I don't know-"

"You don't know!"

Antonio laughed and took the wine bottle , and broken it. Wine and glass flew everywhere. Antonio picked up a piece of glass no bigger then 4 inches wide and 3 inches long. He broke it into smaller pieces then set them in front of Lovino.

Lovino swallowed dry. Looked at Antonio then the glass.

"Are you just going to stare at it?"

" . . .what do you want me to do with it?" Lovino looked worried.

"We're at dinner Lovi~. . . . I would like it if you eat what I cook you.~" He sat back smiling.

Lovino looked at him scared.

"B-But It's glass-"

**"Eat it."**

"I can't eat it. . !"

Antonio get up and picked up a piece of glass, holding his nose, in a instant Lovino opened his mouth for air. Antonio shoved the glass down his throat, Lovino gagged. Antonio let him go, grabbing his hair again, He spat  **"**   **Swallow."**

He felt the glass poke his throat and threaten to cut it. He did what he was told none the less. He cried as on it way down he felt it stab him many times. He looked at Antonio , who had a calm expression.

" Eat the rest." He ordered.

Lovino's next hand trembled. He picked up 2 out of 4 , he popped them into his mouth and swallowed as quick. He felt them both cut down he coughed and choked on his blood it sprayed onto the table. He dig his nails into the wooden table. Lovino whimpered something. Antonio leaned over and to him.

"Que?"

"Can . . . I please have . . . . something to. . . drink, please Antonio. . ." Antonio smiled.

"No need to beg Lovi! Here.~" He passed the candle to him . Lovino blinked at him.

"That's not. . ."

"Drink it." He pointed to the wax.

Lovino formed new tears.

"Please don't. . . I'm sorry. . . "

"I don't want to see you saying sorry. I want to see you drink. You wanted something to drink, now you got it. So drink it."

He said it so heartlessly, so easily. Lovino whined. He picked up the candle. wax started to drip down the sides. He put his lips to it. He tightened his eyes and drunk it down , his throat was burning , he tried screaming in pain but all he could do was a high pitched yelp. Antonio laughed hard and loud. Lovino's angry exploited and he threw the still lit candle at him and ran for it. He heard steps from behind but didn't care, then the steps slowly faded. He heard a big thump up stairs, he went into the living room and hid under the pool table. Hugging his knees, trying to contain his cries. He heard jiggling and steps , Antonio start humming Lovino opened his eyes to see Antonio right there, standing right next to the pool table. Then he stopped humming, and turning so the pool table would be in front of him. Lovino heard a jiggle again.

Next thing he saw was a blur. A ax cut the pool table in half, Lovino crawl from under the pool table and quickly had to duck , he swung the ax again. Lovino's actions were running and ducking and hiding some how he found him self in his room hiding under his bed like a scared little kid hiding from his father, knowing he's getting a good kick in the ass. Before he was under his be he pushed his dresser in front of the door. He watched the door. A knock greeted it.

"Lovi~! Come on out it's okay~ I'm not mad at you anymore."

" Just leave me alone, bastard!" Antonio's ax went thew the door and dresser. He crawled to the other end under the bed trying to get as far away from the door as possible.

With a kick the dresser and door flew across the floor.

"Lovi? Where are you?" He called. Lovino stay were he was, Antonio marched to the bed and moved it out of the way. He smiled to see Lovino in a fetal position holding his head.

"Lovi~ There you areee~" Lovino looked up and saw what he did. The candle burnt his face. He gasped.

"I'm-I'm sorry!"

He smiled and pulled him out into the middle of the floor, putting him down beneath him. Lovino watched in horror as Antonio changed his weapon. He pulled a dagger from his boot. He pointed it at him. His smile turned smug frown.

"That hurt Lovino. That really hurt." He lead the dagger down to his stomach. Antonio leaned over and traced his lips over his cheekbone to his neck , giving him the most softest of kisses. He said into his ear.

"It hurt , almost like. . . . . This." He stab the dagger into his lower stomach . Lovino's eye's widen and his mouth opened and let out a a small groan. Antonio smiled and nodded.

"You feel that?"

Lovino choked and coughed his back straighten. The dagger cut up to the start of his rib cage. He stuck his hand into Lovino. Lovino screamed.

_"You feel that? "_

He gagged and choked in his cries his nails chipped the floor. He looked at Antonio's eyes, how bright and ludicrous they were. Lovino's mouth foamed He gazed at Antonio in pain.

"S-Stop. . . . Please. . ."

Antonio found what he was looking for he pulled Lovino's very stomach out.

 _ **"DO YOU FUCKING FEEL THAT SHIT? "**_ He gripped his stomach in his hand, slamming it on the floor then taking the dagger and opening it. And finding all of the little glass he swallowed and thew then at him.

" Your a fucking bitch! You fucking whore, you slept with my friend! A good funny friend of mine! Now I'm going to have to kill him too!"

He got off Lovino, Lovino fallowed with his eyes.

" I . . . . . never. . . slept . . with h-him. . ."

" He still touched you! " He shouted running his hand thew his hair.

Lovino shook his head weakly.

" I told you. . . a lie. . ."

Antonio blinked and looked at Lovino.

"What?"

"I-It was. . . . A lie . . ." Lovino choked out his last word.


End file.
